


Cover Art and more

by rayhne



Series: Stories based on characters played by Martin Freeman [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Sherlock (TV), StartUp (TV), The Sentinel (TV), Whiskey Tango Foxtrot (2016)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayhne/pseuds/rayhne
Summary: So I got the bug to create cover art ... Please check the Story Summaries/Ideas or the stories themselves for more information.





	1. Once We Could Fly

So I decided to create covers for my fan fiction and of course, the first one I create is for a fanfic I probably won't write. This is a Black Panther/The Sentinel crossover and the character pictured is Everett Ross. I've grown kind of fond of this picture so I may actually write the story.

[](https://imgur.com/tSWYoqq)

By the way, does anyone do commission artwork of John Watson? I have a piece of art I'd love to have done.


	2. *SPOILER* Once We Could Fly *SPOILER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER* Art for Once We Could Fly

I may or may not actually write Once We Could Fly so be warned that the image below could be considered a spoiler for it.

The character portrayed below is Iain McKelpie (from Whiskey Tango Foxtrot, which does not occur in this universe).

[](https://imgur.com/6YU1VKG)


	3. *SPOILER* Once We Could Fly *SPOILER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER* Art for Once We Could Fly

I may or may not actually write Once We Could Fly so be warned that the image below could be considered a spoiler for it.

I'll be the first to admit I'm not the best at image manipulation but this is kind of fun.

The character portrayed below is Phil Rask (from Startup).

[](https://imgur.com/SL7oPiw)


	4. *SPOILER* Once We Could Fly *SPOILER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER* Art for Once We Could Fly

I may or may not actually write Once We Could Fly so be warned that the image below could be considered a spoiler for it.

This one is not my favorite and I may redo it later. Too much white appearing and I need to work out how to remove it.

The character portrayed is John Watson (from Sherlock).

[](https://imgur.com/aPys7vk)


	5. Two Broken Men

Another piece of art for Two Broken Men, to be written in the future. I'm not totally happy with the text.

By the way, I've found that these actually make really good backgrounds for laptops. I currently have the Iain one for my background.

[](https://imgur.com/BmHstub)


	6. Who the Hell are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if John Watson was once someone else?

I really have to stop making cover art and art for fanfic and actually write the fanfic.

Who the Hell are you? is a crossover between Startup and Sherlock.

Based on the YouTube video here: <https://youtu.be/w9n56cn0gEs> (fanfic title changed slightly for -- reasons).

What if John Watson was once someone else?

[](https://imgur.com/C9evGmr)


	7. *SPOILER* Once We Could Fly *SPOILER*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SPOILER* Art for Once We Could Fly

I may or may not actually write Once We Could Fly so be warned that the image below could be considered a spoiler for it.

There's a reason Iain has two different pieces of art and I'm not saying what it is ...

[](https://imgur.com/SQEXlKh)


End file.
